1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air guns and more particularly to a magazine for an air gun, the magazine having a ratchet loading mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventional magazine for an air gun having opposite first and second ends, the magazine comprising a rotary clip attachment adjacent to a selected one of the first and second ends, and a rotary clip rotatably connected to the rotary clip attachment and including a rotary clip cylindrical end surface. The rotary clip attachment has a wall defining a rotary clip wall surface opposing the rotary clip cylindrical end surface. Thus, at least a portion of the rotary clip wall surface gradually moves away from the rotary clip cylindrical end surface in an inclined manner and in a direction of the selected one of the first and second ends.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.